Użytkownik:I'MYØURBO$$4YØURLIFE/Muzyka
Tutaj będą przedstawione rankingi wokalistów oraz ich piosenek. Oczywiście to tylko mój gust! Oznaczenia do wokalistów : - Prawdziwa Legenda Muzyki! : - Wspaniały Artysta! : - Bardzo Dobry, wręcz Świetny Artysta! : - Ma dużo fajnych utworów, ale czegoś mu/niej brakuje, żeby być wyżej. : - Spoko Wokalista, lubię go/jej słuchać. : - Ten artysta jest ok, naprawdę zasługuje na szacunek. : - Może być, nic nie mam do tej osoby. : - Nie przepadam, ale szanuję za wkład do muzyki. : - Nie Lubię. : - Nie cenię w żaden sposób, muzyka tego artysty jest fatalna. : - Zakończ Karierę Muzyczną. Ranking Wokalistki #'Avril Lavigne' #'Rihanna' #'P!nk' #'Lady GaGa' #'Celine Dion' #'Britney Spears' #'Iggy Azalea' #'Dido' #'Shakira' #'Beyonce' #'Doda' #'Katy Perry' #'Christina Aguilera' #'Sandra' #'Bonnie Tyler' #'Agnieszka Chylińska' #'INNA' #'Mariah Carey' #'Billie Eilish' #'MARINA' #'Madonna' #'Taylor Swift' #'Alexandra Stan' #'Ariana Grande' #'Lana Del Rey' #'Aniela Bogusz (SexMasterka)' Wokaliści #'kartky' #'Eminem' #'XXXTentacion (1998-2018) *' #'21 Savage' #'Szpaku' #'scarlxrd' #'White 2115' #'Lil Skies' #'Tymek' #'Michael Jackson (1958-2009) *' #'George Michael (1963-2016) *' #'Zeamsone' #'Freddie Mercury (1946-1991) *' #'Basshunter' #'Flo Rida' #'Arash' #'Quebonafide' #'Calvin Harris' #'Enrique Iglesias' #'Adam Lambert' #'Shawn Mendes' Zespoły #'Evanescence' #'Metallica' #'Virgin' #'chillwagon' #'Guns n' Roses' #'ABBA' #'Within Temptation' #'Destiny's Child' #'Queen' #'Aerosmith' #'t.A.T.u.' #'The Black Eyed Peas' #'Roxette' #'Wham!' #'The Pussycat Dolls' #'Sugababes' #'The Cranberries' #'O.N.A.' #'Taconafide' #'Die Antwoord' Oznaczenia do piosenek : - Legendarne! : - Wspaniałe! : - Bardzo Dobre, wręcz Świetne! : - Dobra Robota! : - Spoko. : - Jest Ok, wpada w ucho. : - Średnie. : - Nie Mój Gust, ale szanuję. : - Nie Lubię. : - Okropne to jest, jednym słowem - Porażka. : - To jest całkowicie Asłuchalne. Piosenki 21 Savage: #'Never' #'Valentine' #'a&t' #'rockstar' #'can't leave without it' #'Amy Winehouse' #'21 Guns' #'Bad Business' #'break da law' #'No Peace' #'out for the night' #'X' #'Dead People' #'Special' #'Oh Ok' #'GXD' #'Close My Eyes' #'all my friends' #'21 Way' #'Savage' #'Lord Forgive Me' #'No Advance' #'Motorcycle' #'Famous' #'Feel It' #'Mad Stalkers' #'Nothin New' #'Wow' #'Rap Saved Me' #'Baby Girl' #'Numb' #'Bad Guy' #'Darth Vader' #'good day' #'No Heart' #'Gang' #'Cocky' #'100' #'Bank Account' #'Ghostface Killers' #'My Choppa Hate Niggas' ABBA: #'Money Money Money ' #'The Winner Takes It All' #'One of Us ' #'Dancing Queen' #'I Have A Dream' #'When All Is Said And Done' #'Knowing Me, Knowing You' #'Gimme Gimme Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' #'Super Trouper' #'The Name Of The Game' #'Mamma Mia ' #'Slipping Through My Fingers' #'My Love, My Life' #'One Man, One Woman' #'Happy New Year ' #'Take A Chance On Me' #'Andante, Andante' #'Voulez-Vous' #'SOS' #'Lay All Your Love On Me ' #'Honey Honey' #'Ring Ring' #'Our Last Summer' #'Summer Night City' #'Fernando' #'I've Been Waiting For You' #'So Long' #'Head Over Heels' #'Cassandra' #'That's Me' #'Chiquitita' #'When I Kissed The Teacher' #'Hasta Manana' #'Eagle' #'Waterloo' #'Thank You For The Music' #'The Day Before You Came' #'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do' #'Under Attack' #'On And On And On' #'Does Your Mother Know' #'Bang A-Boomerang' Adam Lambert: #'Whataya Want From Me' #'Another Lonely Night' #'If I Had You' #'Better Than I Know Myself' #'For Your Entertainment' #'Time for Miracles' #'Ghost Town' #'Welcome To The Show' Aerosmith: #'Crazy' #'I Don't Want To (Wanna) Miss A Thing' #'Dream On' ' #'Hole In The Soul #'Come Together' #'Falling in Love' #'Last Child' #'Amazing' #'Angel' #'Walk This Way' #'Fly Away From Here' #'Dude (Looks Like A Lady)' #'What It Takes' #'Jaded' #'Walk On Water' #'Livin' On The Edge' #'Home Tonight' #'Janie's Got A Gun' #'Love In An Elevator' #'Back In The Saddle' #'The Other Side' #'Rag Doll' #'Pink' #'Cryin'' #'Deuces Are Wild' #'Blind Man' #'Draw The Line' #'Eat The Rich' Agnieszka Chylińska/O.N.A./Chylińska: #'Niekochana' #'Gorąca Prośba' #'Wszystko to co ja' #'Królowa Łez' #'To Naprawdę Już Koniec' #'Najtrudniej' #'Kiedy Powiem Sobie Dość' #'Schiza' #'Nie Mogę Cię Zapomnieć' #'Kiedy Przyjdziesz Do Mnie' #'Zmęczona' #'Moja Odpowiedź' #'Ciagle Ty' #'Winna' #'Zmysłowa' #'Wybaczam Ci' #'Niebo' #'Niczyja' #'Znalazłam' #'24 godziny po...' #'Jestem silna' #'Drzwi' #'KCACNL' #'Koła czasu' #'Nie chcę dawać tego, co najlepsze' #'Zima' #'Krzyczę - jestem' #'Mam Zły Dzień' #'Historyjka' Alexandra Stan: #'Ecouté' #'Thanks For Leaving' #'I Did It Mama!' #'Get Back (ASAP)' #'Call The Police' #'Miami' #'Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)' #'1.000.000' #'Mr.Saxobeat' #'Motive' #'Lemonade' #'We Wanna' #'Synchronize' #'Boy Oh Boy' #'Alone' #'Cliche (Hush Hush)' #'Give Me Your Everything' #'Dance' #'Balans' #'Noi 2' #'Mami' #'Save The Night' #'Get What You Give' #'Vanilla Chocolat' #'Coco Banana' #'Cherry Pop' #'Au Gust Ziele' #'9 Lives' #'Boom Pow' #'All My People' Aniela Bogusz (Lil Masti) #'Rak' #'Oh Tygrysku' #'SZAFA ŁEZ' #'Głębokie Gardło' #'TOXIC LOVE' #'FAME' #'FENIX' #'ZŁOTA FALA' #'Szach Mat' #'Poka Sowe' #'Wyślij Mi Nudesa' Arash: #'Pure Love' #'Broken Angel' #'Dooset Daram' #'One Day' #'Arash' #'Suddenly' #'She Makes Me Go' #'Temptation' #'Sex, Love, Rock & Roll' #'One Night in Dubai' #'Always' #'Boro Boro' #'Chori Chori' #'OMG' Ariana Grande: #'One Last Time' #'Bang Bang' #'Break Free' #'Bed' #'Side To Side' #'Problem' #'7 rings' #'Santa Tell Me' #'break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored' #'Dangerous Woman' #'Beauty And The Beast' #'no tears left to cry' #'breathin'' #'Love Me Harder' #'Focus' #'god is a woman' #'Into You' #'Thank U, Next' #'Everyday' Avril Lavigne: #'Nobody's Home' #'It Was In Me' #'I'm With You' #'Slipped Away' #'Wish You Were Here' #'When You're Gone' #'I Will Be' #'My Happy Ending' #'Innocence' #'I Fell In Love With The Devil' #'Naked' #'Why' #'Head Above Water' #'Warrior' #'How Does It Feel' #'Freak Out' #'Keep Holding On' #'Hush Hush' #'Remember When' #'Birdie' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Not Enough' #'Hot' #'Bigger Wow' #'Mobile' #'Alice' #'Complicated' #'Losing Grip' #'I Love You' #'Crush' #'Souvenir' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'Alone' #'Who Knows' #'Girlfriend' #'Smile' #'Take Me Away' #'Tomorrow' #'Everything Back But You' #'Give You What You Like' #'4 Real' #'Forgotten' #'Get Over It' #'Dumb Blonde (solo)' #'Dumb Blonde (ft. N.Minaj)' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'Let Me Go' #'Everybody Hurts' #'Thing I'll Never Say' #'I Don't Have To Try' #'Stop Standing There' #'Anything but Ordinary' #'Goddess' #'Falling Down' #'How You Remind Me' #'The Scientist' #'My World' #'Black Star' #'Right Where I'm Supposed To Be' #'Fly' #'Falling Into History' #'Love Me Insane' #'Tell Me It's Over' #'Tomorrow You Didn't' #'Fall To Pieces' #'Sk8er Boi' #'Runaway' #'What The Hell' #'Together' #'Hello Heartache' #'17' #'Darlin' #'Unwanted' #'Push' #'Break It So Good' #'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' #'Let Go' #'He Wasn't' #'I Always Get What I Want' #'Contagious' #'I Can Do Better' #'Slippin' On Sunshine' #'Nobody's Fool' #'Bad Reputation' #'One of Those Girls' #'I Don't Give' #'In Touch' #'Rock n' Roll' #'You Never Satisfy Me' #'Once and for Real' #'I Want What I Want' #'Bitchin' Summer' #'Goodbye' #'Headset' #'Don't Stop' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'Bad Girl' #'Hello Kitty' Basshunter: #'Every Morning' #'I Promised Myself' #'Now You're Gone' #'Saturday' #'I Miss You' #'Angel In The Night' #'Boten Anna' #'All I Ever Wanted' #'Dota' Beyoncé/Destiny's Child/The Carters: #'If I Were A Boy' #'Runnin' (Lose It All)' #'Halo' #'Crazy In Love' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Lose My Breath' #'Irreplaceable' #'Bootylicious' #'Drunk In Love' #'Broken-Hearted Girl' #'Survivor' #'Heaven' #'Smash Into You' #'Pretty Hurts' #'Independent Woman Pt.1' #'Soldier' #'XO' #'Dangerously In Love' #'7/11' #'Disappear' #'No No No Pt.1' #'Listen' #'With Me Part I' #'Girl' #'Naughty Girl' #'Start Over' #'Bills, Bills, Bills' #'Baby Boy' #'Single Ladies' #'Scared of Lonely' #'Walk On Water' #'Telephone' #'Emotion' #'Rather Die Young' #'Say My Name' #'No No No Pt.2' #'I Got That' #'Say Yes' #'Formation' #'Put It In A Love Song' #'Love On Top' #'Best Thing I Never Had' #'Sweet Dreams' #'Run The World (Girls)' #'Green Light' #'Hymn For The Weekend' #'Jealous' #'Sorry' #'Flawless' #'Why Don't You Love Me' #'Perfect' #'Me, Myself And I' #'Welcome To Hollywood' #'Party' #'Diva' #'Partition' #'Apeshit' #'Ring The Alarm' #'Suga Mama' #'Deja Vu' #'Ego' #'Yonce' #'Countdown' #'Hold Up' #'Mi Gente' #'Video Phone' #'Feeling Myself' #'Work It Out' Billie Eilish: #'bad guy' #'Lovely' #'Idontwannabeyouanymore' #'Bury a Friend' #'Goodbye' #'I Love You' #'Listen Before I Go' #'You Should See Me In A Crown' #'Ocean Eyes' #'When I Was Older' #'Copycat' #'Come Out and Play' #'Bored' #'Belllyache' #'Xanny' #'My Boy' #'When The Party's Over' #'Wish You Were Gay' #'8' Bonnie Tyler: #'Holding Out For A Hero' #'The Best' #'It's A Heartache' #'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' #'You're The One' #'Stay' #'Say Goodbye' #'Making Love Out Of Nothing At All' #'Have You Ever See The Rain?' #'If You Were A Woman (And I Was A Man)' #'I Put A Spell On You' #'If I Sing You A Love Song' #'Angel Of The Morning' #'Islands' #'Lost In France' #'Here She Comes' #'Take Me Back' #'The Rose' #'Si Demain... (Turn Around)' #'Loving You's A Dirty Job' #'Learn To Fly' #'Bitter Blue' #'Sem Limites Pra Sonhar' Britney Spears: #'Where Are You Now?' #'Out From Under' #'Someday (I Will Understand)' #'Everytime' #'Gimme More' #'Stronger' #'Outrageous' #'Break The Ice' #'Criminal' #'Dear Diary' #'Womanizer' #'I Run Away' #'Sometimes' #'Perfume' #'3' #'Lucky' #'Toxic' #'Shattered Glass' #'Everyday' #'If U Seek Amy' #'Unusual You' #'Scream & Shout' #'Oops... I Did It Again!' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Till The World Ends #'Anticipating' #'Work Bitch' #'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman' #'I'm A Slave 4 You' #'Born To Make You Happy' #'...Baby One More Time!' #'Circus' #'My Baby' #'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' #'Radar' #'I Wanna Go' #'Do Somethin'' #'Hold It Against Me' #'My Prerogative' #'Girl In The Mirror' #'Piece of Me' #'Ooh La La' #'I Love Rock n' Roll' #'Alien' #'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart' #'Overprotected' #'Pretty Girls' #'Boys' #'Kill The Lights' #'Slumber Party' #'Me Against The Music' #'Trip 2 Your Heart' #'Make Me...' Calvin Harris: #'We Found Love' #'Outside' #'This Is What You Came For' #'How Deep Is Your Love' #'I Need Your Love' #'We'll Be Coming Back' #'One Kiss' #'Thinking About You' #'Let's Go' #'Feels' #'Blame' #'Sweet Nothing' #'Slide' #'Promises' #'Faking It' #'Heatstroke' #'Summer' #'Under Control' #'Rollin' #'My Way' Celine Dion: #'Where Does My Heart Beat Now' #'I Drove All Night' #'My Heart Will Go On' #'I Surrender' #'One Heart' #'I'm Alive' #'All by Myself' #'Only One Road' #'L'amour existe encore' #'I Want You To Need Me' #'The Last To Know' #'I'm Your Angel' #'Alone' #'Pour que tu m'aimes encore' #'If Walls Could Walk' #'The Power Of Love' #'Taking Chances' #'Et Je t'aime encore' #'Then You Look At Me' #'Have You Ever Been In Love' #'Sorry For Love' #'Water From The Moon' #'A New Day Has Come' #'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' #'Ashes' #'Encore Un Soir' #'Let's Talk About Love' #'Because You Loved Me' #'Tout l'or des hommmes' #'You And I' #'Immortality' #'Beauty And A Beast' #'O Holy Night' #'The Reason' #'Flying On My Own' #'The Prayer' #'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' #'Des Mots Qui Sonnent' #'Loved Me Back To Life' #'Next Plane Out' #'Parler a mon pere' #'You Shook Me All Night Long' #'That's The Way It Is' #'Did You Give Enough Love' #'If You Asked Me To' #'On Ne Change Pas' #'Love Can Move Mountains' #'(If There Was) Any Other Way' #'Misled' #'Unison' #'Contre Nature' #'Ziggy (Un Garcon Pas Commes les Autres)' #'Je Sais Pas' #'Sous le vent' #'Think Twice' #'Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi' #'Falling Into You' #'The Colour Of My Love' #'When I Fall In Love' #'Tell Him' #'Le Miracle' chillwagon: #'góra trupów' #'stukupuku' #'flaga' #'chillwagon' #'rower' #'Kwit' #'@' Christina Aguilera: #'Fighter' #'Hurt' #'Lift Me Up' #'Bound To You' #'Por Siempre Tu/I Turn To You' #'The Voice Within' ' #'You Lost Me' #'Genie In A Bottle' #'Pero Me Querdo Tu Di' #'Twice' #'Oh Mother' #'Mercy on Me' #'Come On Over You (All I Want Is You)' #'Tilt' Ya Head Back' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'What A Girl Wants' #'Your Body' #'Do What U Want' #'Reflection' #'Soar' #'Lady Marmalade' #'Accelerate' #'Say Something' #'Beautiful' #'Keeps Gettin' Better' #'Feel This Moment' #'Tell Me' #'Fall In Line' #'Like I Do' #'Can't Hold Us Down' #'Maria' #'Save Me from Myself' #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' #'Show Me How You Burlesque' #'Candyman' #'Ain't No Other Man' #'Dirrty' #'Car Wash' #'Express' #'Telepathy' #'Not Myself Tonight' #'I Hate Boys' Dido: #'Stan' #'Here With Me' #'Day Before We Went To War' #'Life For Rent' #'Hunter' #'White Flag' #'Thank You' #'Don't Leave Home' #'No Freedom' #'Don't Believe In Love' #'Sand In My Shoes' #'Hurricanes' #'Friends' Doda/Virgin: #'Szansa' #'Nie Daj Się' #'Dziękuję' #'Katharsis' #'Dżaga' #'2 Bajki' #'Kolejny Raz' #'Mam Tylko Ciebie' #'Rany' #'Znak Pokoju' #'Nie Wolno Płakać' #'To Ty' #'Dla R.' #'XXX' #'Twa Energia' #'Nie Mam Dokąd Wracać' #'Bad Girls' #'I'm With You' #'Nie Zawiedź Mnie' #'Sens' #'High Life' #'Kopiuj-Wklej' #'Miłość na Etat' #'Muzyki Moc' #'Electrode' #'Nie Pytaj Mnie' #'Titanium' #'Gimme More' #'Riotka' #'FUCK IT' #'Niebezpieczne Kobiety' Eminem: #'When I'm Gone' #'Love The Way You Lie' #'Beautiful' #'Tragic Endings' #'Stan' #'Immortal (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Someone To Talk To (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Kill My Pain (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Mockingbird' #'I Need A Doctor' #'Spacebound' #'Remember Me (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'The Ringer' #'Kim' #'Venom' #'Rap God' #'I'm Back' #'KILLSHOT' #'The Real Slim Shady' #'Believe' #'So Bad' #'Soldier' #'My Dad's Gone' #'Bad Guy' #'We Made You' #'Criminal' #'Stronger Than I Was' #'The Way I Am' #'Not Afraid' #'Lose Yourself' #'Drug Ballad' #'Say Goodbye Hollywood' #'Without Me' #'Like Toy Soldiers' #'Cleanin' Out My Closet' #'Legacy' #'W.T.P.' #'Bad Husband' #'Remind Me' #'That's All She Wrote' #'Evil Twin' #'Lucky You' #'Smack That' #'Elevator' #'Sing Me For The Moment' #'So Much Better' #'8 Mile' #'25 To Life' #'Phenomenal' #'Fall' #'Greatest' #'Offended' #'Never Enough' #'Beautiful Pain' #'Walk On Water' #'Cold Wind Blows' #'Seduction' #'The Monster' #'Crack A Bottle' #'Till I Collapse #'Marshall Mathers' #'Forever' #'Untouchable' #'Scary Movies (Stand Well Back)' #'Bitch Please II' #'Business' #'Brain Damage' #'Survival' #'River' #'Kamikaze' #'You Don't Know' #'Just Lose It' #'Say What You Say' #'White America' #'Who Knew' #'In Your Head' #'On Fire' #'Need Me' #'Superman' #'My Name Is' #'Shake That' #'Berzerk' #'Go To Sleep' #'Kill You' #'Ass Like That' Enrique Iglesias: #'Away' #'El Perdedor (Pop)' #'Heartbeat' #'Takin' Back My Love' #'Do You Know? (Ping Pong Song)' #'Tired Of Being Sorry' #'Hero' #'Finally Found You' #'Rhythm Divine' #'Push' #'Somebody's Me' #'Dirty Dancer' #'Bailamos' #'Naked' #'Could I Have This Kiss Forever' #'El Perdon' #'Can You Hear Me' #'Not In Love' #'Be With You' #'No Me Digas Que No' #'Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)' #'El Perdedor (Bachata)' #'Addicted' #'Love To See You Cry' #'Bailando' #'El Bano' #'I Don't Dance (Without You)' #'Duele El Corazon' #'Escape' #'Subeme La Radio' #'Loco' #'I Like It' #'I'm A Freak' Evanescence: #'My Immortal' #'Everybody's Fool' #'Hello' #'Taking Over Me' #'Immortal (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Someone To Talk To (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Kill My Pain (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Breathe No More' #'Bring Me To Life' #'Remember Me (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Lithium' #'The Change' #'What You Want' #'Imaginary' #'Missing' #'The Last Song I'm Wasting' #'Farther Away' #'Never Go Back' #'Going Under' #'Your Star' #'Hi-Lo' #'The Only One' #'Secret Door' #'Together Again' #'My Heart Is Broken' #'Imperfection' #'Good Enough' #'The End Of The Dream' #'Haunted' #'Sweet Sacrifice' #'Call Me When You're Sober' #'Lost In Paradise' #'Say You Will' #'Tourniquet' #'Whisper' Flo Rida: #'Sugar' #'Wild Ones' #'Club Can't Handle Me' #'Where Them Girls At' #'I Cry' #'Goin' In' #'Right Round' #'Bad Boys' #'Low' #'Good Feeling' #'My House' #'Elevator' #'Feel It' #'How I Feel' #'In The Ayer' #'G.D.F.R.' #'Jump' #'Whistle' #'Let It Roll' #'Turn Around (5,4,3,2,1)' #'I Don't Like It, I Love It' #'Hangover' #'Zillionaire' #'Troublemaker' George Michael/Wham!: #'Last Christmas' #'One More Try' #'Praying For Time' #'Freedom'90' #'Father Figure' #'Mother's Pride' #'Careless Whisper' #'Careless Whisper (demo)' #'I Want Your Sex' #'Where Did Your Heart Go?' #'Everything She Wants' #'Too Funky' #'A Different Corner' #'Monkey' #'Faith' #'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go!' #'Club Tropicana' #'I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)' #'Freedom' #'Young Guns (Go For It!)' #'Somebody To Love' #'I'm Your Man' #'If I Told You That ' #'Jesus To A Child' #'Killer/Papa Was A Rollin' Stone' #'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me' #'The Edge Of Heaven' #'Love's Need Of Love Today' #'December Song' #'Kissing A Fool' #'Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)' #'As' #'You Have Been Loved' #'Heal The Pain' #'Amazing' #'Bad Boys' #'Outside' #'Cowboys And Angels' #'Older' #'Fastlove ' #'Flawless (Go To The City)' #'Spinning The Wheel' #'Shoot The Dog' #'Freeek!' Guns n' Roses: #'Don't Cry' #'November Rain' #'Sweet Child O'Mine' #'This I Love' #'So Fine' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'One In A Million' #'Live And Let Die' #'Estranged' #'Rocket Queen' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Get In The Ring' #'Yesterdays' #'Nightrain' #'Don't Damn Me' #'Sorry' #'Used To Love Her' #'Paradise City' #'Perfect Crime' #'Sympathy For The Devil' #'Civil War' #'Patience' #'If The World' #'It's So Easy' #'Ain't It Fun' #'Madagascar' #'Since I Don't Have You' #'Garden of Eden' #'Bad Obsession' #'Dead Horse' #'Chinese Democracy' #'Welcome To The Jungle' Iggy Azalea: #'Started' #'Black Widow' #'Kream' #'Booty' #'Sally Walker' #'No Mediocre' #'Mo Bounce' #'Go Hard Or Go Home' #'Fancy' #'Change Your Life' #'Bounce' #'Pretty Girls' #'Work' #'Problem' #'Trouble' #'Switch' #'Savior' #'Team' INNA: #'Amazing' #'More Than Friends (solo)' #'Endless' #'INNdiA' #'Cola Song' #'Diggy Down' #'Love' #'10 Minutes' #'Be My Lover' #'Call The Police' #'Rendez-Vous' #'Sun Is Up' #'Heaven' #'Wow' #'In Your Eyes' #'No Help' #'Love Yourself' #'Yalla' #'Tu Manera' #'Say It With Your Body' #'Un Momento' #'More Than Friends (ft. Daddy Yankee)' #'Hot' #'Deja Vu' #'Crazy Sexy Wild' #'Nirvana' #'Club Rocker' #'We Wanna' #'I Need You For Christmas' #'Gimme Gimme' #'Ruleta' #'Spre Mare' #'Tropical' #'Me Gusta' #'Fade Away' #'Summer In December' #'Show Me The Way' #'Caliente' #'J'Adore' #'Bad Boys' #'Bop Bop' #'Good Time' #'Ra' #'Iguana' kartky: #'My' #'Aard' #'Koszmar minionego lata' #'się skończył' #'Pętla' #'Laura Palmer' #'Blackout' #'Lunatycy' #'New Toronto' #'Nagano 98' #'Horcrux Seeker' #'Mój kolega diler' #'Silent Hill' #'Ellie' #'niemanieba' #'Nasira' #'Wolni' #'Outside' #'Rewind' #'Karuzela' #'yennefer' #'The End Of The Fucking World' #'Ballada disidenta' #'Dziewczyna szamana' Katy Perry: #'Rise' #'The One That Got Away' #'Part of Me' #'Firework' #'365' #'Thinking of You' #'E.T.' #'Last Friday Night' #'Teenage Dream' #'Roar' #'Not Like The Movies' #'By The Grace of God' #'Never Really Over' #'Chained To The Rhythm' #'Dark Horse' #'California Gurls' #'Walking On Air' #'Save As Draft' #'Con Calma' #'Hot n' Cold' #'If We Never Meet Again' #'Unconditionality' #'Witness' #'Roulette' #'Birthday' #'This Is How We Do' #'Wide Awake' #'I Kissed A Girl ' #'Swish Swish' #'Feels' #'Waking Up in Vegas' #'Deja Vu' #'Bon Appetit' #'Dressin' Up' #'Earth' #'Starstukk' #'Ur So Gay' #'Peacock' #'Hey Hey Hey' Lady GaGa: #'I'll Never Love Again' #'Is That Alright?' #'The Edge of Glory' #'Million Reasons' #'Applause' #'Alejandro' #'Bad Romance' #'LoveGame' #'Shallow' #'Judas' #'Perfect Illusion' #'Dope' #'Poker Face' #'Do What U Want (ft. R.Kelly)' #'Scheisse' #'Americano' #'Hair' #'Just Dance' #'Paparazzi' #'Venus' #'Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)' #'Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' #'Do What U Want (ft. Christina Aguilera)' #'Telephone' #'Bloody Mary' #'Speechless' #'Til It Happens To You #'The Cure' #'Born This Way' #'You And I' #'Your Song' #'Marry The Night' #'Always Remember Us This Way' #'Aura' #'G.U.Y.' #'A-YO' #'Look What I Found' #'John Wayne' #'Video Phone' Lana Del Rey: #'Groupie Love' #'Summertime Sadness' #'Shades of Cool' #'Summer Bummer' #'Ridin' ' #'Brooklyn Baby' #'Young And Beautiful' #'White Mustang' #'Once Upon A Dream' #'Born To Die' #'Burning Desire' #'Mariners Apartment Complex' #'Carmen' #'Ultraviolence' #'Video Games' #'Ride' #'Venice Bitch' #'National Anthem' #'High By The Beach' #'Blue Jeans' #'Love' #'West Coast' #'Lust For Life' #'Music To Watch Boys To' Lil Skies: #'Tell My Haters' #'Cloudy Skies' #'I Know You' #'Red Roses' #'Lust' #'Nowadays' #'No Rest' #'Big Money' #'Signs of Jealousy' #'Lonely' #'Boss Up' #'Fake' #'Lavagirl' #'Rude' #'Bad Girls' #'Welcome to the Rodeo' #'Da Sauce' Madonna: #'Frozen' #'La Isla Bonita' #'What It Feels Like For A Girl' #'The Power of Goodbye' #'Sorry' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Ray of Light' #'You'll See' #'Like A Prayer' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Oh Father' #'Material Girl' #'This Used To Be My Playground' #'Secret' #'Crazy For You' #'Hung Up' #'4 Minutes' #'Live To Tell' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' #'I'll Remember' #'Give Me All Your Lovin'' #'Open Your Heart' #'Take A Bow' #'Dress You Up' #'Die Another Day' #'Miles Away' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Into The Groove' #'Rain' #'Who's That Girl' #'Celebration' #'Justify My Love' #'American Life' #'True Blue' #'American Pie' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'Borderline' #'Like A Virgin' #'Music' #'Bad Girl' #'Me Against The Music' #'Express Yourself' #'Holiday' #'Vogue' #'Erotica' #'Deeper And Deeper' #'Cherish' #'Bitch, I'm Madonna' Mariah Carey: #'My All' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You (1994)' #'Hero' #'Without You' #'I Still Believe' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You (2011)' #'I Don't Wanna Cry' #'H.A.T.E.U.' #'I Know What You Want' #'Through The Rain' #'With You' #'One Sweet Day' #'When You Believe' #'Touch My Body' #'Vision of Love' #'Love Takes Time' #'GTFO' #'Can't Let Go' #'We Belong Together' #'I'll Be There' #'Someday' #'Thank God I Found You' #'Emotions' #'Always Be My Baby' #'Dreamlover' #'Make It Happen' #'I Want To Know What Love Is' #'Honey' #'Don't Forget About Us' #'Heartbreaker' #'Fantasy' #'Shake It Off' #'It's Like That' #'Obsessed' #'Up Out My Face' MARINA: #'Orange Trees' #'Lies' #'Soft To Be Strong' #'Starring Role' #'Baby' #'I'm A Ruin' #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Karma' #'Believe In Love' #'To Be Human' #'End Of The Earth' #'No More Suckers' #'Teen Idle' #'Enjoy Your Life' #'Blue' #'Handmade Heaven' #'Hollywood ' #'Fear & Loathing ' #'Shampain ' #'Immortal' #'You ' #'Forget ' #'I'm Not A Robot ' #'Buy The Stars' #'SuperStar' #'Too Afraid' #'Power & Control' #'Bubblegum Bitch' #'Sex Yeah' #'Radioactive' #'Obsessions' #'Primadonna' #'Savages' #'Mowgli's Road' #'Life Is Strange' #'True' #'Electra Heart' #'Emotional Machine' #'Homewrecker' #'Oh No!' #'Froot ' Metallica: #'Nothing Else Matters' #'Enter Sandman' #'Turn The Page' #'Sad but True' #'Hero of The Day' #'Until It Sleeps' #'Fade To Black' #'Tuesday's Gone' #'Mama Said' #'My Friend of Mysery' #'The Memory Remains' #'The Day That Never Comes' #'The Unforgiven' #'Master of Puppets' #'Loverman' #'The Unforgiven II' #'I Disappear' #'Hardwired' #'Wherever I May Roam' #'Whiskey In The Jar' #'The God That Failed' #'Frantic' #'No Leaf Closer' #'Bleeding Me' #'The Unnaimed Feeling' #'Thorn Within' #'St.Anger' #'Now That We're Dead' #'Die, Die, My Darling' #'My Apocalypse' #'Harveater of Show' #'Seek & Destroy' #'Fuel' #'Spit Out The Bone' #'One' #'Cyanide' #'Creeping Death' Michael Jackson/The Jacksons: #'Liberian Girl' #'Give In To Me' #'Beat It' #'You Are Not Alone' #'Thriller' #'They Don't Care About Us' #'Dirty Diana' #'Billie Jean' #'Leave Me Alone' #'Smooth Criminal' #'Man In The Mirror' #'She's Out Of My Life' #'Cry' #'Bad' #'Who Is It' #'Human Nature' #'Black Or White' #'Another Part Of Me' #'Earth Song' #'Heal The World' #'The Way You Make Me Feel' #'Scream' #'Jam' #'The Girl Is Mine' #'Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough' #'Blood On The Dance Floor' #'One More Chance' #'A Place With No Name' #'Blame It On The Boogie' #'Childhood' #'Rock With You' #'Come Together' #'In The Closet' #'Will You Be There' #'Speed Demon' #'Remember The Time' #'You Rock My World' #'A Stranger In Moscow' #'Ghosts' #'Hollywood Tonight' #'Pretty Young Thing' #'Slave To The Rhythm' #'Hold My Hand' P!nk: #'Just Like A Pill' #'So What' #'Get The Party Started' #'Please Don't Leave Me' #'What About Us?' #'Fuckin' Perfect/Perfect' #'Raise Your Glass' #'Who Knew' #'Try' #'Circle Game' #'Glitter In The Air' #'The Last Song Of Your Life' #'Stupid Girls' #'Barbies' #'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' #'Love Me Anyway' #'I Don't Believe You' #'Whataya Want From Me' #'U + Ur Hand' #'Love Song' #'Happy' #'Just Give Me A Reason' #'Don't Let Me Get Me' #'Dear Mr. President' #'Walk Me Home' #'We Could Have It All' #'Can We Pretend' #'Funhouse' #'A Million Dreams' #'Beautiful Trauma' #'It's All Your Fault' #'Nobody Knows' #'90 Days' #'Whatever You Want' #'Lady Marmalade' #'Sober' #'Family Portrait' #'Courage' #'Hurts 2B Human' #'Are We All We Are' #'Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken' #'Catch Me While I'm Sleeping' #'I'm Not Dead' #'Ave Maria' #'Just Like Fire' #'True Love' #'Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)' #'Bad Influence' #'You Make Me Sick' #'Walk Of Shame' #'Waterfall' #'There You Go' #'Trouble' #'Last To Know' #'Lonely Girl' #'Secrets' #'God Is A DJ' #'Hustle' #'Most Girls' #'Slut Like You' Quebonafide/Taconafide: #'Bogini' #'Kawa i Xanax' #'8 Kobiet' #'Metallica 808' #'Art-B' #'C'est la Vie' #'Madagaskar' #'Visa' #'Half Dead' #'PIN' #'Kryptowaluty' #'Quebonahombre' #'Zorza' #'Bumerang' #'Candy' #'Znaki Zapytania' #'Tamagotchi' #'Między Słowami' #'Odyseusz' #'Sorry Dolores' Queen/Freddie Mercury: #'Who Wants To Live Forever' #'I Want To Break Free' #'The Show Must Go On' #'We Are The Champions' #'Bohemian Rhapsody' #'The Great Pretender' #'Friends Will Be Friends' #'In My Defence' #'Save Me' #'Too Much Love Will Kill You' #'How Can I Go On' #'Don't Stop Me Now' #'A Kind of Magic' #'Another One Bites The Dust' #'Barcelona' #'Radio Ga Ga' #'It's A Hard Life' #'We Will Rock You' #'Somebody To Love (1993)' #'Somebody To Love (1976)' #'Under Pressure' #'Thank God It's Christmas' #'I Want It All' #'These Are The Days Of Our Lives' #'A Winter's Tale' #'Made In Heaven' #'Breakthru' #'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' #'The Invisible Man' #'You're My Best Friend' #'One Vision' #'Heaven for Everyone' #'Scandal' #'Fat Bottomed Girls' #'Love Of My Life' #'Play the Game' #'Now I'm Here' #'You Don't Fool Me' #'Living On My Own (1985)' #'I Was Born To Love You' #'The Miracle' #'Innuendo' #'Living On My Own (1993 Remix)' #'I'm Going Slighty Man' #'Flash' #'Love Kills' #'Body Language' #'Killer Queen' #'Tie Your Mother Down' #'39 Rihanna: #'Love The Way You Lie' #'Russian Roulette' #'Man Down' #'California King Bed' #'Pour It Up' #'Unfaithful' #'Disturbia' #'Only Girl (In The World)' #'Te Amo' #'We Found Love' #'S&M' #'Cry' #'Where Have You Been' #'Umbrella' #'Diamonds' #'Suicide' #'Nothing Is Promised' #'You Da One' #'What Now' #'Don't Stop The Music' #'Farewell' #'Stupid in Love' #'Rehab' #'What's My Name?' #'SOS' #'Hate That I Love You' #'Love On The Brain' #'Take A Bow' #'Wild Thoughts' #'We Ride' #'Who's That Chick?' #'This Is What You Came For' #'If I Never See Your Face Again' #'Pon de Replay' #'Take Care' #'Stay' #'Wait Your Turn' #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'Loyalty' #'The Monster' #'Talk That Talk' #'Cheers (Drink To That)' #'Kiss It Better' #'Shut Up And Drive' #'Fly' #'Rude Boy' #'Princess Of China' #'Hard' #'Hypnotized' #'FourFive Seconds' #'Right Now' #'Birthday Cake' #'American Oxygen' #'Sledgehammer' #'If It's Lovin' That You Want' #'Too Good' #'All Of The Lights' #'Work' #'Lemon' #'Run This Town' #'Cockiness (Love It)' #'Selfish' #'Live Your Life' #'Rockstar 101' #'Needed Me' #'Bitch Better Have My Money' Roxette: #'It Must Have Been Love' #'Listen To Your Heart' #'Spending My Time' #'Joyride' #'Sleeping In My Car' #'Milk And Toast And Honey' #'Almost Unreal' #'Wish I Could Fly' #'The Look' #'Fading Like A Flower' #'The Big L' #'Dangerous' #'How Do You Do!' #'Crash! Boom! Bang!' Sandra: #'Everlasting Love' #'(I'll Never Be) Maria Magdalena' #'In The Heat Of The Night' #'Hiroshima' #'Innocent Love' #'Loreen' #'Hi!Hi!Hi!' #'Midnight Man' #'Little Girl' #'We'll Be Together' #'Don't Be Agressive' #'Heaven Can Wait' #'Around My Heart' #'Secret Land' scarlxrd #'BXILING PXINT' #'FADED.' #'IMNXTAMESS' #'fxur/AM.' #'STFU.' #'CHAIN$AW' #'HXW THEY JUDGE.' #'DEMXNS & ANGELS.' #'PARANXID.' #'6 feet' #'LIVING LEGEND.' #'NX PRESSURE.' #'BANDS' #'SX SAD.' #'HEAD GXNE.' #'BRAINDEAD.' #'KING, SCAR' #'EVERYTHING IS FINE.' #'GIRLFRIEND' #'HEART ATTACK' #'BERZERK.' #'LIES XYU TELL' #'I Am Damaged' #'I NEED SPACE.' #'Secrets' #'TELL ME YXU LXVE ME.' #'THE PURGE' #'HELL IS XN EARTH.' #'DEATHPUNCH' #'GLX UP' #'MAD MAN.' #'Run!' Shakira: #'Don't Bother' #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)' #'Underneath Your Clothes' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Did It Again' #'Loca' #'Hips Don't Lie' #'Try Everything' #'Illegal' #'Objection (Tango)' #'Chantaje' #'Gypsy (Gitana)' #'Whenever, Wherever (Suerte)' #'La La La (Brazil 2014)' #'La Tortura' #'Dare (La La La)' #'Me Enamore' #'Rabiosa' #'She Wolf' #'The One' #'Antologia' #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'Tu' #'Clandestino' #'Get It Started' #'No Creo' #'Addicted To You' #'Inevitable' #'Un Poco De Amor' #'La Bicicleta' #'Las De La Intuicion' #'Nada' #'No' #'Dia de Enero' #'Ojos Asi' #'Te Dejo Madrid' #'Give It Up To Me' #'Sale el Sol' #'Que Me Quedes Tu' #'Deja Vu' #'Trap' #'Empire' #'Perro Fiel' #'Estoy Aqui' #'Comme Moi' Shawn Mendes: #'In My Blood' #'Senorita' #'Treat You Better' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'Mercy' #'Youth' #'Lost In Japan' #'Stitches' #'Nervous' #'If I Can't Have You' #'There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back' Sugababes: #'Change' #'Run For Cover' #'Push The Button' #'Shape' #'About You Now' #'Stronger' #'Caught In A Moment' #'Ugly' #'Walk This Way' #'Too Lost In You' #'Easy' #'Denial' #'Overload' #'Freak Like Me' #'Round Round' #'Hole In The Head' Szpaku: #'Nieważne' #'Hinata' #'Zombie' #'Lavender Town' #'UFO' #'Solóweczka' #'MOJO JOJO' #'W Krainie Czarów' #'MINIMINI' #'Oddajemy Krew Wampirom' #'KLĘSKA' #'Szlam' #'Król Lew' #'Ból' #'Alicja' #'Żółwie Ninja' #'Sami Swoi' #'Bajka' #'28 Dni Później...' #'Czerwony Dywan' #'Chleb i miód' #'Mutylator' #'Złota Owca' #'8 bila' #'Oczka' #'Ja YETI' #'BORuto' #'Konfetti' t.A.T.u.: #'All About Us' #'Gomenasai' #'Nas Ne Dogonyat (2014)' #'All The Things She Said' #'Stars' #'Obezyanka Nol' #'Ya Soshla S Uma' #'30 Minutes' #'30 Minut' #'We Shout' #'Friend or Foe' #'Nas Ne Dogonyat (2001)' #'Perfect Enemy' #'Dangerous and Moving' #'Zacem Ja' #'Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)' #'Sacrifice' #'White Robe' #'Loves Me Not' #'220' #'Sparks' #'Not Gonna Get Us' #'Cosmos' #'How Soon Is Now?' #'Show Me Love' #'Robot' #'Prostye Dvizheniya' #'Malchik Gay' Taylor Swift: #'Style' #'Out Of The Woods' #'Back To December' #'Shake It Off' #'ME!' #'Bad Blood' #'22' #'Begin Again' #'Blank Space' #'...Ready For It?' #'I Knew You Were Trouble' #'Everything Has Changed' #'Love Story' #'You Belong With Me' #'Wildest Dreams' #'Red' #'White Horse' #'Tim McGraw' #'Gorgeous' #'Fifteen' #'End Game' #'The Story Of Us' #'Babe' #'Teardrops On My Guitar' #'Picture To Burn' #'Call It What You Want' #'Mine' #'Safe & Sound' #'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' #'Our Song' #'Mean' #'I Don't Wanna Live Forever' #'Look What You Made Me Do' #'Delicate' The Black Eyed Peas: #'My Humps' #'Where Is The Love? (2003)' #'I Gotta Feeling' #'Shut Up' #'Meet Me Halfway' #'Boom Boom Pow' #'Rock That Body' #'The Time (Dirty Bit)' #'Don't Stop The Party' #'Imma Be' #'Just Can't Get Enough' #'Don't Phunk With My Heart' #'Don't Lie' #'Pump It' #'Where Is The Love? (2016)' #'Let's Get It Started' #'Street Livin' #'Hey Mama' The Cranberries: #'When You're Gone' #'Zombie' #'Ode To My Family' #'Dreams' #'Free To Decide' #'Promises' #'Salvation' #'Analyse' #'Hollywood' #'Just My Imagination' #'Ridiculous Thoughts' #'Linger' #'I Can't Be With You' #'Animal Instinct' #'Time Is Ticking Out' #'Sunday' The Pussycat Dolls: #'Buttons' #'Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)' #'When I Grow Up' #'I Hate This Part' #'Hush Hush; Hush Hush' #'I Don't Need A Man' #'Don't Cha' #'Stickwitu' #'Wait A Minute' #'Beep' Tymek: #'Tabletki' #'Jestem' #'Interesy' #'Banalne' #'Romans' #'Toksyczne' #'Semantyka' #'Ona' #'Powietrze' #'Jedyna' #'11:11' #'Martwi Idole' #'Z Ziemi Włoskiej do Polski' #'Idę' #'List do Ciebie' #'Nieznane' #'Język Ciała' #'RAINMAN' #'Chmury' #'Droga' #'Początek' #'Ponton' #'Bliżej do sedna' #'Sambo' #'Instaćpuny' #'Bierz' #'Suka' #'Inny niż Każdy' #'Poza Kontrolą' White 2115: #'California' #'Kurt Cobain' #'Legenda' #'Sen' #'Anioł Stróż' #'Noc' #'Bez Moich Braci' #'Balmain' #'La Vida Loca' #'Jaki Ojciec Taki Syn' #'Cry Baby' #'Jim Morrison' #'Rockstar' #'Sos Mula' #'ABCD' Within Temptation/Sharon den Adel: #'Forgiven' #'All I Need' #'Shadow Of The Dark' #'In And Out Of Love' #'Memories' #'Stand My Ground' #'Bittersweet' #'Angels' #'Cool' XXXTentacion: #'changes' #'what are you so afraid of' #'Teeth' #'Alone, part 3' #'Never' #'The remedy for a broken heart' #'Valentine' #'Orlando' #'Amy Winehouse' #'Skin' #'Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares' #'Numb' #'Hope' #'Angel' #'Falling Down' #'BAD!' #'Before I close my eyes' #'indecision' #'slipknot' #'Moonlight' #'Let's Pretend We're Numb' #'I am depressed' #'Hate Will Never Win' #'Looking for a star' #'Find Me' #'Save Me' #'love yourself' #'Revenge' #'KILL ME' #'Ayala (Outro)' #'King Of The Dead' #'Jocelyn Flores' #'NEVER' #'Alone, part 1' #'I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore' #'A Message To Tina Belcher' #'The Fall' #'Carry On' #'Dead Inside (Interlude)' #'Depression & Obsession' #'Don't Cry' #'Again' #'going down' #'RUN' #'KING' #'Imagination' #'The Explanation' #'Look At Me!' #'SAD!' #'I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine' #'WingRiddenAngel' #'Run Up On Me' #'Alone, part 2' #'i don't even speak spanish lol' #'Xxxanax' #'Arms Around You' #'Vice City' #'100' #'fuck love' #'YuNg BrAtZ' #'Don't Test Me' #'RIP Roach' Zeamsone: #'San Francisco' #'Metro' #'San Andreas' #'thrasher' #'kurtki bomberki' #'Ain't Trippin' #'rosegold' #'Jedna Noc' #'Liczby' #'Jungla' #'Samoloty' #'High Life' #'Śnieg' #'6s' #'Róże' #'Nie interesuje' #'Apartament' #'High Life 2' #'Ballada' #'ABCD' #'Deszcz' #'Koleżanki' #'TRUDNY' #'Dystans' #'bb' #'Nic za darmo/Piramida' #'Przyjacielu export' #'To nie anioł' #'Ten trueschoolowy' Statystyki Muzyczne Utwory #1: 2018: 2019: Ranking Artystów z utworami #1: Top 100 Piosenek wysłuchanych w roku 2018: Top 100 Artystów roku 2018: Osobiste TOP 100 WSZECHCZASÓW: PRZEBOJE LAT 2000: 'POLSKIE:' 1. VIRGIN – 2 BAJKI (2005) 2. IVAN & DELFIN – CZARNE OCZY (2005) 3. EWELINA FLINTA – ŻAŁUJE (2003) 4. KRZYSZTOF KRAWCZYK & EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ – TRUDNO TAK (2004) 5. MEZO & TABB FT. KASIA WILK – SACRUM (2006) 6. VIRGIN – SZANSA (2006) 7. KASIA KOWALSKA – NOBODY (2000) 8. PAKTOFONIKA – JESTEM BOGIEM (2000) 9. WILKI – BAŚKA (2002) 10. ŁZY – AGNIESZKA (2001) 11. KASIA KOWALSKA – TO CO DOBRE (2004) 12. KRZYSZTOF KIJAŃSKI FT. KAYAH – PRÓCZ CIEBIE NIC (2004) 13. FEEL – A GDY JEST JUŻ CIEMNO (2007) 14. VIRGIN – DŻAGA (2004) 15. STACHURSKY – Z KAŻDYM TWYM ODDECHEM (2005) 16. KASIA KOWALSKA – ANTIDOTUM (2002) 17. JEDEN OSIEM L – JAK ZAPOMNIEĆ (2004) 18. EDYTA GÓRNIAK – NIE PROSZĘ O WIĘCEJ (2002) 19. WILKI – URKE (2002) 20. FEEL – POKAŻ NA CO CIĘ STAĆ (2007) 21. DODA – NIE DAJ SIĘ (2008) 22. KASIA KOWALSKA – BEZPOWROTNIE (2002) 23. FARBA – CHCĘ TU ZOSTAĆ (2003) 24. SOKÓŁ FT. PONO & FRANEK KIMONO – W AUCIE (2007) 25. O.N.A. – NIEKOCHANA (2001) 26. EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ – NIEWINNOŚĆ (2002) 27. KASIA KOWALSKA – BYĆ TAK BLISKO (2000) 28. ŁZY – NARCYZ SIĘ NAZYWAM... (2001) 29. STACHURSKY – TYP NIEPOKORNY (2000) 30. GOSIA ANDRZEJEWICZ – SŁOWA (2006) 31. YUGOTON & KAZIK – MALCZIKI (2001) 32. DODA – KATHARSIS (2007) 33. MEZO & TABB FT. KASIA WILK – WAŻNE (2005) 34. ICH TROJE – POWIEDZ (2001) 35. KOMBI – POKOLENIE (2004) 36. MROZU – MILIONY MONET (2006) 37. KASIA CEREKWICKA – S.O.S. (2007) 38. GOSIA ANDRZEJEWICZ – POZWÓL ŻYĆ (2006) 39. ANIA DĄBROWSKA – CHARLIE, CHARLIE (2004) 40. STRACHY NA LACHY – DZIEŃ DOBRY, KOCHAM CIĘ (2003) 41. LADY PANK – STACJA WARSZAWA (2004) 42. VIRGIN – ZNAK POKOJU (2005) 43. GORAN BREGOVIC – MÓJ PRZYJACIELU (2001) 44. FEEL – JAK ANIOŁA GŁOS (2008) 45. BUDKA SUFLERA – BAL WSZYSTKICH ŚWIĘTYCH (2000) 46. EDYTA GÓRNIAK – IMPOSSIBLE (2003) 47. KASIA KOWALSKA – PIEPRZ I SÓL (2003) 48. MONIKA BRODKA – TEN (2004) 49. MANDARYNA – EV’RY NIGHT (2005) 50. PATRYCJA MARKOWSKA – ŚWIAT SIĘ POMYLIŁ (2007) 51. ICH TROJE – RAZEM A JEDNAK OSOBNO (2001) 52. ŁZY – OCZY SZEROKO ZAMKNIĘTE (2003) 53. EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ – OPOWIEŚĆ (2001) 54. VERBA - NIC WIĘCEJ (2005) 55. PAKTOFONIKA – PRIORYTETY (2000) 56. VIDEO – IDĘ NA PLAŻĘ (2008) 57. MONIKA BRODKA – MIAŁEŚ BYĆ (2005) 58. SYDNEY POLAK – OTWIERAM WINO (2004) 59. GOSIA ANDRZEJEWICZ – LUSTRO (2007) 60. PAULLA – OD DZIŚ (2008) 61. AGNIESZKA CHYLIŃSKA – WINNA (2004) 62. EDYTA GÓRNIAK – TO NIE TAK JAK MYŚLISZ (2008) 63. VERBA - PAMIĘTASZ (2005) 64. T. LOVE – NIE, NIE, NIE (2001) 65. DODA – DZIĘKUJĘ (2009) 66. ANITA LIPNICKA – JESTEM POWIETRZEM (2000) 67. PATRYCJA MARKOWSKA – JESZCZE RAZ (2007) 68. VIRGIN – MAM TYLKO CIEBIE (2002) 69. EWELINA FLINTA & ŁUKASZ ZAGROBELNY – NIE KŁAM, ŻE KOCHASZ MNIE (2007) 70. STACHURSKY – CZUJĘ I WIEM (2000) 71. MONIKA BRODKA – ZNAM CIĘ NA PAMIĘĆ (2006) 72. KASIA KOWALSKA – BĘDĘ JAK (2001) 73. BIG CYC - RUDY SIĘ ŻENI (2002) 74. ANIA DĄBROWSKA – TEGO CHCIAŁAM (2004) 75. LIBER & SYLWIA GRZESZCZAK – NOWE SZANSE (2008) 76. ANIA WYSZKONI/VIDEO – SOFT (2008) 77. AGNIESZKA CHYLIŃSKA – NIE MOGĘ CIĘ ZAPOMNIEĆ (2009) 78. AFROMENTAL – PRAY 4 LOVE (2007) 79. ANDRZEJ PIASECZNY – CHODŹ, PRZYTUL, PRZEBACZ (2009) 80. VERBA - MOGLIŚMY (2006) 81. FORMACJA NIERZYWYCH SCHABUFF – ŁAWKA (2008) 82. STACHURSKY – JEDWAB (2008) 83. SASHA STRUNIN – TO NIC, KIEDY PŁYNĄ ŁZY (2009) 84. AFROMENTAL – RADIO SONG (2008) 85. MONIKA BRODKA – DZIEWCZYNA MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA (2004) 86. LIBER & SYLWIA GRZESZCZAK – CO Z NAMI BĘDZIE? (2009) 87. ANIA WYSZKONI – CZY TEN PAN I PANI? (2009) 88. WILKI - BOHEMA (2004) 89. O.N.A. - WSZYSTKO TO CO JA (2002) 90. EWA FARNA - CICHO (2009) 91. RAMONA REY - SKARB (2008) 92. GOSIA ANDRZEJEWICZ - TROCHĘ CIEPŁA (2006) 93. FEEL/IWONA WĘGROWSKA - POKONAJ SIEBIE (2008) 94. DODA - RANY (2009) 95. KALWI & REMI - EXPLOSION (2005) 96. JAMAL - POLICEMAN (2005) 97. ŁUKASZ ZAGROBELNY - NIEPRAWDA (2007) 98. SYDNEY POLAK - SKUTER (2009) 99. BIG CYC - KAŻDY FACET TO ŚWINIA (2002) 100. WILKI - NA ZAWSZE I NA WIECZNOŚĆ (2006) 'ZAGRANICZNE:' ATC – AROUND THE WORLD (2000) ATB – ECSTASY (2004) ANASTACIA – I’M OUTTA LOVE (2000) ANASTACIA – PAID MY DUES (2002) ANASTACIA – ONE DAY IN YOUR LIFE (2002) ANASTACIA – LEFT OUTSIDE ALONE (2004) ANASTACIA – SICK AND TIRED (2004) AVRIL LAVIGNE – COMPLICATED (2002) AVRIL LAVIGNE – SK8ER BOI (2002) AVRIL LAVIGNE – I’M WITH YOU (2003) AVRIL LAVIGNE – MY HAPPY ENDING (2004) AVRIL LAVIGNE – GIRLFRIEND (2007) AVRIL LAVIGNE – HOT (2007) AALIYAH – TRY AGAIN (2000) AALIYAH - WE NEED A RESOLUTION (2001) AALIYAH – MORE THAN A WOMAN (2002) AALIYAH – ROCK THE BOAT (2002) AALIYAH – MISS YOU (2003) ALICIA KEYS – FALLIN’ (2001) ALICIA KEYS – NO ONE (2007) ALICIA KEYS & JAY-Z – EMPIRE STATE OF BUILDING (2009) ATOMIC KITTEN – WHOLE AGAIN (2001) ATOMIC KITTEN – THE TIDE IS HIGH (2002) BRITNEY SPEARS – OOPS... I DID IT AGAIN! (2000) BRITNEY SPEARS – LUCKY (2000) BRITNEY SPEARS – STRONGER (2000) BRITNEY SPEARS – I’M A SLAVE 4 U (2001) BRITNEY SPEARS – OVERPROTECTED (2001) BRITNEY SPEARS – BOYS (2002) BRITNEY SPEARS FT. MADONNA – ME AGAINST THE MUSIC (2003) BRITNEY SPEARS – TOXIC (2004) BRITNEY SPEARS – EVERYTIME (2004) BRITNEY SPEARS – MY PREROGATIVE (2004) BRITNEY SPEARS – GIMME MORE (2007) BRITNEY SPEARS – PIECE OF ME (2007) BRITNEY SPEARS – BREAK THE ICE (2008) BRITNEY SPEARS – WOMANIZER (2008) BRITNEY SPEARS – CIRCUS (2009) MADONNA – MUSIC (2000) MADONNA – DON’T TELL ME (2000) MADONNA – WHAT IT FEELS LIKE FOR A GIRL (2001) MADONNA – DIE ANOTHER DAY (2002) MADONNA – HUNG UP (2005) MADONNA – SORRY (2006) MADONNA FT. PHARELL WILLIAMS – GIVE IT 2 ME (2007) MADONNA FT. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – 4 MINUTES (2008) JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – CRY ME A RIVER (2003) JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – ROCK YOUR BODY (2003) JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE & TIMBALAND – SEXYBACK (2006) NSYNC – BYE BYE BYE (2000) THE RASMUS – IN THE SHADOWS (2003) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – COME ON OVER (ALL I WANT IS YOU) (2000) CHRISTINA AGUILERA FT. P!NK/MYA/LIL’KIM – LADY MARMALADE (2001) CHRISTINA AGUILERA/RICKY MARTIN – NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY (2001) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – DIRRTY (2002) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – BEAUTIFUL (2003) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – FIGHTER (2003) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – CAN’T HOLD US DOWN (2003) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – AIN’T NO OTHER MAN (2006) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – HURT (2006) CHRISTINA AGUILERA – CANDYMAN (2007) RICKY MARTIN – SHE BANGS (2000) DAFT PUNK – ONE MORE TIME (2000) P!NK – GET THE PARTY STARTED (2002) P!NK – DON’T LET ME GET ME (2002) P!NK – JUST LIKE A PILL (2002) P!NK – FAMILY PORTRAIT (2003) P!NK – STUPID GIRLS (2006) P!NK – U + UR HAND (2006) P!NK – WHO KNEW (2006) P!NK – SO WHAT (2008) P!NK – SOBER (2008) NELLY FURTADO – I’M LIKE A BIRD (2001) NELLY FURTADO - TURN OFF THE LIGHTS (2001) NELLY FURTADO & TIMBALAND – PROMISCUOUS (2006) NELLY FURTADO – MANEATER (2006) NELLY FURTADO – SAY IT RIGHT (2007) NELLY FURTADO – ALL GOOD THINGS (COMES TO AN END) (2008) TIMBALAND FT. NELLY FURTADO/JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – GIVE IT 2 ME (2007) TIMBALAND FT. KERI HILSON – THE WAY I ARE (2007) TIMBALAND FT.ONEREPUBLIC – APOLOGIZE (2007) AKON – LONELY (2005) AKON FT. KARDINALL OFFISHALL – DANGEROUS (2006) AKON FT. EMINEM – SMACK THAT (2006) AKON – DON’T MATTER (2007) AKON – RIGHT NOW (NA NA NA) (2008) EMINEM – THE REAL SLIM SHADY (2000) EMINEM FT. DIDO – STAN (2000) EMINEM – WITHOUT ME (2002) EMINEM – CLEANIN’ OUT MY CLOSET (2002) EMINEM – LOSE YOURSELF (2003) EMINEM – MOCKINGBIRD (2005) EMINEM – WHEN I’M GONE (2005) DIDO – HERE WITH ME (2000) DIDO – HUNTER (2001) DIDO – THANK YOU (2001) DIDO – WHITE FLAG (2003) DIDO – LIFE FOR RENT (2003) DIDO – DON’T LEAVE HOME (2004) SMASH MOUTH – I’M A BELIEVER (2001) NELLY – HOT IN HERE (2002) NELLY FT. KELLY ROWLAND – DILEMMA (2002) KELLY ROWLAND – WORK (2007) DESTINY’S CHILD – SAY MY NAME (2000) DESTINY’S CHILD – INDEPENDENT WOMAN PT.1 (2000) DESTINY’S CHILD – SURVIVOR (2001) DESTINY’S CHILD – BOOTYLICIOUS (2001) DESTINY’S CHILD – LOSE MY BREATH (2004) DESTINY’S CHILD – SOLDIER (2004) BEYONCE FT. JAY-Z – CRAZY IN LOVE (2003) BEYONCE FT. SEAN PAUL – BABY BOY (2003) BEYONCE – ME, MYSELF AND I (2003) BEYONCE – IRREPLACEABLE (2006) BEYONCE – IF I WERE A BOY (2008) BEYONCE – SINGLE LADIES (PUT A RING ON IT) (2008) BEYONCE – HALO (2009) SHAGGY – IT WASN’T ME (2000) SHAGGY FT. RAYVON – ANGEL (2000) CRAZY TOWN – BUTTERFLY (2001) NO DOUBT – UNDERNEATH IT ALL (2002) NO DOUBT – IT’S MY LIFE (2003) EVE FT. GWEN STEFANI – LET ME BLOW YA MIND (2001) GWEN STEFANI – WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? (2004) GWEN STEFANI FT. EVE – RICH GIRL (2004) GWEN STEFANI – HOLLABACK GIRL (2005) GWEN STEFANI FT. AKON – THE SWEET ESCAPE (2006) GWEN STEFANI – 4 IN THE MORNING (2007) JENNIFER LOPEZ – LET’S GET LOUD (2000) JENNIFER LOPEZ – PLAY (2001) JENNIFER LOPEZ – LOVE DON’T COST A THING (2001) JENNIFER LOPEZ – AIN’T IT FUNNY (2001) JENNIFER LOPEZ – I’M REAL (2002) JENNIFER LOPEZ – JENNY FROM THE BLOCK (2002) JENNIFER LOPEZ FT. LL COOL J – ALL I HAVE (2003) JENNIFER LOPEZ – GET RIGHT (2005) GERI HALLIWELL – IT’S RAINING MEN (2001) SOPHIE ELLIS BEXTOR – MURDER ON THE DANCEFLOOR (2001) BACKSTREET BOYS – SHAPE OF MY HEART (2001) BACKSTREET BOYS – INCOMPLETE (2005) SHAKIRA – WHENEVER, WHEREVER (2001) SHAKIRA – UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES (2002) SHAKIRA – OBJECTION (TANGO ) (2002) SHAKIRA FT. ALEJANDRO SANZ – LA TORTURA (2005) SHAKIRA – DON’T BOTHER (2005) SHAKIRA FT. WYCLEF JEAN – HIPS DON’T LIE (2006) SHAKIRA FT. SANTANA – ILLEGAL (2007) SHAKIRA – SHE WOLF (2009) AXEL F - CRAZY FROG (2004) SANTANA – CORAZON ESPINADO (2000) BON JOVI – IT’S MY LIFE (2000) KELLY CLARKSON – MISS INDEPENDENT (2003) KELLY CLARKSON – SINCE U BEEN GONE (2004) KELLY CLARKSON – BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES (2005) KELLY CLARKSON – BECAUSE OF YOU (2005) KELLY CLARKSON – MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU (2009) CELINE DION – A NEW DAY HAS COME (2002) CELINE DION – I’M ALIVE (2002) CELINE DION – I DROVE ALL NIGHT (2003) CELINE DION – TOUT LOR’ DES HOMMES (2003) MARIAH CAREY – WE BELONG TOGETHER (2005) BUSTA RHYMES FT. MARIAH CAREY – I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT (2003) KYLIE MINOGUE – SPINNING AROUND (2000) KYLIE MINOGUE – CAN’T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD (2001) KYLIE MINOGUE – IN YOUR EYES (2002) KYLIE MINOGUE – LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT (2002) KYLIE MINOGUE – I BELIEVE IN YOU (2004) AMY WINEHOUSE – REHAB (2006) AMY WINEHOUSE – BACK TO BLACK (2007) ROXETTE – MILK AND TOAST AND HONEY (2001) DANTE THOMAS FT.WYCLEF JEAN – MISS CALIFORNIA (2001) THE UNDERDOG PROJECT – SUMMER JAM (2000) LEANN RIMES – CAN’T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT (2000) LEANN RIMES – I NEED YOU (2000) JESSICA SIMPSON – IRRESTITIBLE (2001) JESSICA SIMPSON – WITH YOU (2004) MARY J. BLIGE – FAMILY AFFAIR (2002) LIMP BIZKIT – BEHIND BLUE EYES (2003) JUANES - LA CAMISA NEGRA (2005) MARQUESS - VAYAMOS COMPANEROS (2007) EVANESCENCE FT. PAUL MCCOY – BRING ME TO LIFE (2003) EVANESCENCE – MY IMMORTAL (2003) LINKIN PARK – IN THE END (2001) LINKIN PARK – NUMB (2003) LINKIN PARK – SHADOW OF THE DAY (2005) LINKIN PARK – SOMEWHERE I BELONG (2005) LINKIN PARK – WHAT I’VE DONE (2007) LINKIN PARK – NEW DIVIDE (2009) RIHANNA – SOS (2006) RIHANNA – UNFAITHFUL (2006) RIHANNA FT. JAY-Z – UMBRELLA (2007) RIHANNA – SHUT UP AND DRIVE (2007) RIHANNA – DON’T STOP THE MUSIC (2007) RIHANNA – TAKE A BOW (2008) RIHANNA – DISTURBIA (2008) RIHANNA FT. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – REHAB (2008) RIHANNA – RUSSIAN ROULETTE (2009) LADY GAGA FT. COLBY O’DONIS – JUST DANCE (2008) LADY GAGA – POKER FACE (2008) LADY GAGA – LOVEGAME (2009) LADY GAGA – PAPARAZZI (2009) KATERINE - AYO TECHNOLOGY (2007) 50 CENT – IN DA CLUB (2003) 50 CENT FT. SNOOP DOGG/LIL JON – P.I.M.P. (2003) 50 CENT FT.OLIVIA – CANDY SHOP (2005) DR. DRE FEAT. SNOOP DOGG & NATE DOGG - THE NEXT EPISODE (2000) ALIZEE – MOI...LOLITA (2000) T.A.T.U. – NAS NE DOGONYAT (2001) T.A.T.U. – ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID (2002) T.A.T.U. – ALL ABOUT US (2005) FLYPSYDE - HAPPY BIRTHDAY (2005) KANYE WEST – STRONGER (2007) LIL WAYNE FT. STATIC - LOLLIPOP (2007) KATERINE – AYO TECHNOLOGY (2007) VANESSA CARLTON – A THOUSAND MILES (2002) AMY MACDONALD – THIS IS THE LIVE (2007) MAROON 5 – THIS LOVE (2004) MAROON 5 – SHE WILL BE LOVED (2004) MAROON 5 – MAKES ME WONDER (2007) U2 – BEAUTIFUL DAY (2000) U2 – STUCK IN A MOMENT YOU CAN’T GET OUT OF (2001) U2 – ELEVATION (2001) U2 - VERTIGO (2004) GREEN DAY – BOULEVARD OF A BROKEN DREAMS (2004) GREEN DAY – AMERICAN IDIOT (2004) GREEN DAY – WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS (2005) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – BE WITH YOU (2000) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – HERO (2001) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – ESCAPE (2002) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – DO YOU KNOW? (2007) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – TIRED OF BEING SORRY (2007) ENRIQUE IGLESIAS FT. CIARA – TAKIN’ BACK MY LOVE (2008) CIARA – 1, 2 STEP (2004) CIARA FT. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – LOVE AND SEX AND MAGIC (2009) KATE RYAN – DESENCHANTEE (2002) KATE RYAN – VOYAGE VOYAGE (2007) KATE RYAN – ELLE’A ELLE’A (2008) KATE RYAN – L.I.L.Y. (2008) USHER – U REMIND ME (2001) USHER – U GOT IT BAD (2001) USHER FT. LIL JON – YEAH! (2004) USHER – BURN (2004) USHER – CONFESSIONS PART II (2004) USHER FT. ALICIA KEYS – MY BOO (2005) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – WHERE IS THE LOVE? (2003) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – SHUT UP (2003) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – LET’S GET IT STARTED (2004) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – HEY MAMA (2004) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – DON’T PHUNK WITH MY HEART (2005) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – MY HUMPS (2005) THE BLACK EYED PEAS - PUMP IT (2006) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – BOOM BOOM POW (2009) THE BLACK EYED PEAS – I GOTTA FEELING (2009) FERGIE – FERGALICIOUS (2007) FERGIE FT. LUDACRIS – GLAMOROUS (2007) FERGIE – BIG GIRLS DON’T CRY (2007) MILEY CYRUS – PARTY IN THE USA (2009) KATY PERRY – I KISSED A GIRL (2008) KATY PERRY – HOT N’ COLD (2008) TAYLOR SWIFT – LOVE STORY (2008) AKCENT – KYLIE (2005) MORANDI – ANGELS (LOVE IS THE ANSWER) (2007) MORANDI FT. HELENE – SAVE ME (2008) ARASH – BORO BORO (2004) ARASH FT. HELENA – ARASH (2006) ARASH FEAT. REBECCA – SUDDENLY (2007) GEORGE MICHAEL – AMAZING (2004) LEONA LEWIS – BLEEDING LOVE (2007) LEONA LEWIS – BETTER IN TIME (2008) WHITNEY HOUSTON & ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – COULD I HAVE THIS KISS FOREVER (2000) ALEX GAUDINO – DESTINATION CALABRIA (2007) O’ZONE – DRAGONSTEA DIN TEI (2004) CRAZY LOOP – CRAZY LOOP (MM MA MA) (2007) CRAZY LOOP – JOANNA (SHUT UP) (2008) BASSHUNTER – BOTEN ANNA (2006) BASSHUNTER – DOTA (2006) BASSHUNTER – NOW YOU’RE GONE (2007) BASSHUNTER - ALL I EVER WANTED (2008) 3 DOORS DOWN – KRYPTONITE (2000) 3 DOORS DOWN – HERE WITHOUT YOU (2003) HOOBASTANK – THE REASON (2004) CRAZY FROG – AXEL F (2004) THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS FT. BUSTA RHYMES – DON’T CHA (2005) THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS FT. SNOOP DOGG – BUTTONS (2006) THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS – JAI HO (2009) THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS – HUSH HUSH (2009) NATASHA BEDINGFIELD – THESE WORDS (2004) NATASHA BEDINGFIELD – UNWRITTEN (2005) SONIQUE – IT FEELS SO GOOD (2000) SONIQUE – SKY (2001) FLO RIDA FT. T-PAIN – LOW (2007) FLO RIDA FT. KESHA – RIGHT ROUND (2009) ENYA – ONLY TIME (2000) ENYA – MAY IT BE (2001) INNA – HOT (2008) INNA - LOVE (2009) INNA FT. BOB TAYLOR - DEJA VU (2009) INNA – AMAZING (2009) SUGABABES - OVERLOAD (2000) SUGABABES - FREAK LIKE ME (2002) SUGABABES - ROUND ROUND (2002) SUGABABES - HOLE IN THE HEAD (2003) SUGABABES – PUSH THE BUTTON (2005) SUGABABES – ABOUT YOU NOW (2007) CODE RED – KANIKUŁY (2007) CODE RED – 18 (2008) ALEX C FT. YASS – DU HAST DEN SCHORNSTEN ARSCH DRER WELT (2007) ALEX C FT. YASS – DOKTORSPIELE (2008) KARMAH – JUST BE GOOD TO ME (2006) DEPECHE MODE – FREELOVE (2000) GORILLAZ – FEEL GOOD INC. (2005) NICKELBACK – HOW YOU REMIND ME (2001) NICKELBACK – SOMEDAY (2003) NICKELBACK – PHOTOGRAPH (2005) NICKELBACK – FAR AWAY (2006) CHAD KROEGER FT. JOSEY SCOTT – HERO (2002) RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS - CALIFORNICATION (2000) RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS - DANI CALIFORNIA (2006) OUTKAST – HEY YA! (2003) BOMFUNK MC’S – FREESTYLER (2001) ERYC PRYDZ – CALL ON ME (2004) SEAN PAUL – GET BUSY (2002) SEAN PAUL – WE BE BURNIN’ (2005) SEAN PAUL – TEMPERATURE (2005) SEAN PAUL FT. KEYSHIA COLE - GIVE IT UP TO ME (2005) BLU CANTRELL FT. SEAN PAUL – BREATHE (2003) JAMES BLUNT – YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL (2005) JAMES BLUNT – GOODBYE MY LOVER (2006) GNARLS BARKLEY – CRAZY (2006) MODJO – LADY (HEAR ME TONIGHT) (2000) SEAN KINGSTON – BEAUTIFUL GIRLS (2007) SEAN KINGSTON – FIRE BURNING (2009) LAS KETCHUP – THE KETCHUP SONG (ASEREJE) (2002) CASCADA – EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (2005) PUFF DADDY FT. USHER – I NEED A GIRL (2002) PUFF DADDY FT. CHRISTINA AGUILERA – TELL ME (2006) JAMELIA – SUPERSTAR (2003) KAT DELUNA – WHINE UP (2007) KAT DELUNA FT. BUSTA RHYMES – RUN THE SHOW (2008) NE-YO – SO SICK (2006) NE-YO – BECAUSE OF YOU (2007) NE-YO – CLOSER (2008) ROB THOMAS - LONELY NO MORE (2005) COLBIE CAILLAT – BUBBLY (2007) DUFFY – MERCY (2008) K-MARO – FEMME LIKE U (2004) ESTELLE FT. KANYE WEST – AMERICAN BOY (2008) TONI BRAXTON – HE WASN’T MAN ENOUGH (2001) AMERIE – ONE THING (2004) BENNY BENASSI – SATISFACTION (2003) T.I. – WHATEVER YOU LIKE (2008) T.I. & JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – DEAD AND GONE (2009) JASON MRAZ – I’M YOURS (2009) JASON DERULO – WHATCHA SAY (2009) GURU JOSH PROJECT – INFINITY (2008) EDWARD MAYA & VIKA JAGULINA – STEREO LOVE (2008) PITBULL – I KNOW YOU WANT ME (2009) PITBULL – HOTEL ROOM SERVICE (2009) DAVID GUETTA VS KID CUDI – MEMORIES (2008) DAVID GUETTA FT. KELLY ROWLAND – WHEN LOVE TAKES OVER (2009) COLDPLAY - YELLOW (2000) COLDPLAY - THE SCIENTIST (2002) COLDPLAY - CLOCKS (2003) COLDPLAY - FIX YOU (2005) COLDPLAY – VIVA LA VIDA (2008) SARAH CONNOR - FRENCH KISSING (2001) SARAH CONNOR - FROM SARAH WITH LOVE (2001) ANTOINE CLAMARAN – GOLD (2009) LADY ANNABELLUM – NEED YOU NOW (2009) JAMES MORRISON FT. NELLY FURTADO – BROKEN STRINGS (2008) CHRISTINA MILLIAN – WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME (2002) THE CALLING – WHEREVER YOU WILL GO (2001) SEPTEMBER – SATELLITES (2005) SEPTEMBER – CRY FOR YOU (2006) DANNY – TOKYO (2007) DANNY FT. SASHA STRUNIN – EMELY (2008) DANNY FT. THERESE – IF ONLY YOU (2008) SHAUN BAKER – V.I.P. (2007) SHAUN BAKER – HEY HI HELLO (2008) SHAUN BAKER – GIVE! (2009) IN GIRD – TU ES FOUTU (2002) VILLE VALO & NATALIA AVELON – SUMMER WINE (2007) ARMIN VAN BUUREN & SHARON DEL ADEL – IN AND OUT OF LOVE (2007) MADCON – BEGGIN (2008) KINGS OF LEON - SEX ON FIRE (2008) KINGS OF LEON - USE SOMEBODY (2009) ALL SAINTS - PURE SHOES (2001) ALL SAINTS - BLACK COFFEE (2001) BRAINSTORM - MAYBE (2001) LEONARD COHEN - IN MY SECRET LIFE (2001) GAROU - SEUL (2001) GAROU - GITAN (2002) GAROU FT. CELINE DION - SOUS LE VANT (2002) VENGABOYS - SHALALA LALA (2000) BLINK182 - ALL THE SMALL THINGS (2000) EIFFEL 65 - BLUE (DADADA) (2000) KELIS - TRICK ME (2004) TRZECI WYMIAR - DLA MNIE MASZ STAJLA (2003) REAMONN - STAR (2003) LAURA PAUSINI - IT'S NOT GOOD-BYE (2003) DANIEL POWTER - BAD DAY (2005) MARIO - LET ME LOVE YOU (2005) FORT MINOR - WHERE'D YOU GO (2006) BOB SINCLAR - LOVE GENERATION (2005) BOB SINCLAR - WORLD, HOLD ON (2006) BOB SINCLAR - ROCK THAT PARTY (EVERYBODY DANCE NOW) (2006) BOB SINCLAR - SOUND OF FREEDOM (2007) ALEXIA DIXON - THE BOY DOES NOTHING (2008) GYM CLASS HEROES - CUPIS' CHOKEHOLD (2006) MANS ZELMERLOW - BROTHER OR BROTHER (2008) R.I.O. - SHINE ON (2008) OCEANA - CRY CRY (2009) LENKA - THE SHOW (2009) NARCOTIC THRUST FT. YVONNE JOHN LEWIS - I LIKE IT (2004)